


What I Found in My Two-Year-Old Son's Playroom

by OtherCat



Series: Rocking the Cradle [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways Li is a perfectly normal little kid. </p>
<p>Title is from McSweeney's List of Lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Found in My Two-Year-Old Son's Playroom

\--A Folger's coffee can full of worms and mud. (Note to self: Ask David when family picnic/fishing trip was supposed to be.) 

\--Fourth or maybe fifth hand Value Tales collection featuring the lives of Benjamin Franklin, Abraham Lincoln and Helen Keller. (Note: Must remember to find some books of Shel Silverstein poems.)

\--A tableau featuring three plastic dinosaurs, a four car collision, and a platoon of plastic soldiers. (Maybe letting him watch the Godzilla movie marathon was a bad idea...)

\--Unidentifiable bits of something ground into the carpet. (What the hell was that stuff anyway? How was he going to get it out?)


End file.
